dofuswikifandomcom-20200223-history
Talk:Synchro
I wish to know something : if I level this spell, the damage that he does when it explodes is highened, just like a sacrifical doll? - Pwanto don't level this spell unless you can unlearn it or have a lot of spell point scrolls the hand does deal more damage, it was dealing around 20s at lvl 3 when I unlearned it. I'm making a chance xelor now and I'm thinking of maxing this since I don't have anything else to lvl, so I'll update you on this subject in a few weeks mine at lvl 1 will do in the teens Damage notes I'll put this in a nice table later, but for now, I'm putting it here. At all levels: 1 range, 3 AP, no critical hit, no critical fail, Line of Sight required, Linear, damage is water-elemental. Level 1: 6-10 Level 2: 8-12 Level 3: 10-14 Level 4: 12-16 Level 5: 15-19 Of course adjusted by the Xelor's level. ---- Note: I am a xelor, and when i use this spell - especially against blops - it seems to seek out the oppnent with the least water resistance, or most water weakness. if it cannot find this (if all your opponents have the same water resistance/weakness) its will just kamikaze itself into the closest opponent. Note: I am a level 104 xelor, after pretty extensive testing with level 5 homing hand: The spell appears to go in an order at level 5 Weakest resistance / Lowest health whichever has greater effect damage wise. Then it will go stand next to whoever is visible(if it just hit an invisible target). Or it will stand next to the invisible target. or it will stand next to you(very annoying if you have 4 homming hands on the board). At level 5 the homming hand was dodge locking 650+ agility Sram :Confirmed. I dont konw where to put the damage but. at 0% resistance at level 104 level 5 homming hand hit from 47 - 54 damage. *I've been messing with level 5 homing hand too. I'm level 60 and the needle still does 47 - 54 damage. However, after the update, the needle seems to have lost its dodge lock ability, A green scara got away from one, someone please check this. Ehhh.... Just a 'What the hell...?" really; I distinctly remember undoing that anonymous edit with the info on the needle, with a pretty similar comment (something like 'not really the right page for that'), yet it's as though my edit never happened? (And instead lirielle made the same edit that I remember doing). Also, I'm sure I did my edit long enough ago that we couldn't have edited at the same time (meaning mine wouldn't have happened). It's not the first time I remember making an edit that later on didn't seem to happen (other time was in my user page), so I'm wondering if there's any plausible explanation for this. (If not, I suppose I may have managed to press preview instead of save page, but I'm wondering if there's any other sort of explanation). Armetia 01:34, 24 February 2009 (UTC) :I've had that too. It seems to treat them as conflicting edits, but because they do the same thing, it ignores one of them. AdventuresOfASquirrelzz 11:27, 24 February 2009 (UTC)